Dear diary
by DarkfallenAngelWings
Summary: Raimundo snoops around Kimiko's stuff but finds her diary as he discovers her secret of Kim liking him!
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin Showdown

Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Xialon Showdown

Summary: Raimundo snoops around Kimiko's stuff but also finds out that she is secretly in love with him!

Prologue: She's in love with the boy

/Kim's writting P.O.V./

Dear diary:

Today I don't know why but I'm in love with this Brazilian kid named: Raimundo. He held my hand today when I was about to fall off the cliff in battle and fell into his arms! He actually hugged me today! I couldn't help myself. I melted into his hug but Omi and Clay interupted us sighs. I would love to be his girlfriend...but how am i gonna tell him how I really feel? What if he says 'no' and breaks my heart? Anyways...gotta go now.

Love Kimiko,

After writting in her diary, Kimiko shuts her book, looks it with her small key and shoves it in her book bag as she hears her name being called to her. "Coming!" Kim says as she rushes over to her fellow students and Master Fung. "What were you doing Kimiko?" Master Fung asked as his eye brow raised a little. "Um uh...cleaning up my room.Y-Yeah 'cause it's messy!" Kim quickly lies as Master Fung gives her a 'whatever' look on his face as the he returns his focus on the group.

"Nice going Kim..,you almost blew your cover." Kim grumbles under her breath as she also joins them as well. While joining them, she sat right next to her secret crush; Raimundo Pedrosa! Her heart thumps a little as she looks at him. He has chocolate spikey brown hair...with tanned skin but with those deep green eyes of his as well. 'Why do I love him? I know that he can be a jerk at times...but still." Kim's thoughts raced as Master Fung got her attention to look at the magical scroll that Dojo pulled out to see what kind of Shen gong wu they're looking for.


	2. Finging out!

Xiaolin Showdown

Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Xialon Showdown

Summary: Raimundo snoops around Kimiko's stuff but also finds out that she is secretly in love with him!

Chapter one: Finding out

Back to the gang and Master Fung

"So what's this Shen gong wu? Omi asks as he looks at the moving pictures. "This is a shen gong wu called: Cat's claw. It can transform you into any big cat you choose!" Master fung says as he closes the magical scroll. "Ok,,, I want you guys to work in groups of two." He orders them as they go pick their partners. "W-W-Wanna be my partner?" Kimiko asks Raimunod (putting out her hand). "Sure! Why not!?" He says as he takes her hand and shakes it before they head off. "My Shen gong wu senses are tingling!" Dojo says as he shivers near the entrence of their temple. "I think it's here people!" Dojo announces as the group comes rushing towards them. "Good job Dojo!" Kim says with a smile as Raimundo gets an irrated look. "I should've gotten it!" He mutters as Dojo slithers up to Master Fung with the new Shen gong Wu.

"Very well young ones...you may take a break." Master Fung says with a smile as the kids leap up in joy. "Well...I'm gonna go play with my PDA!" Kim announces as she pullls it out of her pocket and uses it. "I'm gonna go hang out in my room." Rai says as he walks down the hallway. While walking down the hallway... he peaks in Kimiko's room just to see what it looks like and why she spends so much time in there. "Kim has a lot of stuff in her bookbag! "Bingo!" Raimundo sneers as he dumps everything out of her bookbag to see what's inside.

While dumping out her bookbag...Raimundo saw a small, pink book with a lock on it as a small pouch lay beside the locked book. Rai's couriosity made him open the small pouch, took the keys(for her diary) and opens it. But with a thumping heart...Rai looks all around him to make sure that no one is looking. Then he uses the key (his heart is now pounding inside his chest even harder), opens the small pink book and begins to flip through the pages. "Why would Kimiko have a diary?" Rai asks himself as he flips through the pages.

As he flips through the pages...he found something that catches his eyes!" 'Ohh this is getting good!' Rai's mind says as he grins while reading what she had written.. "Oh my GOD!" Rai accidentally says aloud as Kim hears him in her room and runs down the hall to see who's in there. "YOU!" Kim shouts with rage as Rai's face turnes red from blushing as he closes the book and grins at her. "Why the hell where you snooping around in MY stuff!?" Kim says as Rai looks afraid of her. "L-L-Listen! I just want to know why you're always sitting by me and wanting to be partners with me!" Rai panicks as he accidentally trips over her books and junk but lands on his but!

End chapter 1! There will be more soon!


	3. Chapter two: Rai's confession!

Xiaolin Showdown

Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Xialon Showdown

Summary: Raimundo snoops around Kimiko's stuff but also finds out that she is secretly in love with him!

Chapter two: Rai's confession

/////Back to Kimiko and Raimudo/////

"WHY the hell where you snooping around my diary!?" Kimiko snaps as she clutches her hands into a fist. "L-LISTEN!" Rai snaps to get her attention. "I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Rai spat out as he covers his mouth, while his face turning red. "Y-You l-love m-me!?" Kim asks as her anger turns to confusion. "Yes...I have been secretly in love with you too!" Rai says with a pounding heart as Kim comes over to him and places a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too Rai!" Kim says as Rai looks at her with a red face from blushing. Rai also comes a little closer (after getting up from his fall) and smacks his lips onto hers as she stands there shocked at him.

Rai rips himself aways from her as Kim surprises him with a kiss also! But this time...their kiss was slow and passionate one. Rai wraps his arms around her as he pulls her down to the floor (still kissing her!). Kim also kisses him fiercely on the lips as the rest of the Xiaolin gang found the couple kissing (ontop of each other) on the floor! "Why are you smacking faces with each other?" Clay asks as Kim and Rai immediately broke off from their first long kiss to look at them. Kim and Rai got up from the floor, brushing off the dust as they both blushed so hard that their faces where as deep red as a tomatoes!

"Um uh...we cleanig this room!" Rai lies as Kim grins as Master Fung appears from behind Clay, Omi and Dojo. "Is everything alright?" Master Fung asks as Rai and Kim's heart have been beating so hard that they thought might have a heart attack any moment now. "YES! Everything it handy dandy!" Kim says (still grinning). "Ok monks...lets go have dinner." Master Fung orders as the rest of the gang fallows him except Rai and Kimiko. "I love you Rai!" Kim says as she kisses him on the lips again as he too did the same thing as they held each other's hands; after kissing to the dinning room.

the end! 


End file.
